Lα Alмoнαdα dε Sαsuke
by Kuroko Lioncourt
Summary: •SαsuNαru• Sasuke tiene una almohada. Una que, según él, es mágica e irresistible. Sin la almohada, Sasuke no puede conciliar el sueño. ¡La almohada es perfecta!, pero Naruto no piensa lo mismo y decide cambiar las cosas. •¿Crack fic?•


**·T**ítulo: 'La almohada de Sasuke'.  
·**A**utor: Kuroko du Lioncourt.  
**·P**airing: Sasuke/Naruto.  
·**A**dvertencias: ¡SasuNaru!  
**·P**alabras: 974 (poco, así que lee con confianza ;3).  
·**D**isclaimer: Naruto y Sasuke son de Kishimoto. La almohada es de mi invención y le pertenece a Sasuke. Tonto aprovechador.

**  
#**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Sasuke tenía una almohada. Una suave y blanca almohada, llena de algodón, que se amoldaba a tu cabeza y cuello. La almohada era muy especial, demasiado especial, porque era mágica.

¿Cómo diablos puede existir una almohada mágica?

Él se lo pregunta también, pero no encuentra otra explicación. Al momento de acostarse y poner su rostro encima de la almohada, el sueño le vence al momento. Era asombroso e inquietante. Sasuke se preguntaba qué poseía aquella almohada para tener ese poder sobre él.

La almohada lee tus pensamientos también.

_¿Cómo rayos puede hacer eso? ¡Imposible!_, exclamaría cualquier persona que nunca ha tocado la almohada ni la ha usado.

Sasuke tampoco tiene una explicación racional para eso, pero al responder las preguntas incrédulas de la gente que no conoce la almohada, sólo diría que es porque es mágica. Listo.

El caso es el siguiente:

Verano. Un día de calor absorbente, calor que entra en tu piel y que hace que quieras ir al polo sur a encerrarte en un frío iglú y no salir jamás. Y como el día es caluroso, la noche no se quedará atrás. Y aquí viene lo más enigmático de todo. Prepárate.

Sasuke llega a su departamento, cansado después de un día agotador y con altas temperaturas. Va al baño, pero está tan cansado que lo único que hace es lavarse la cara, deseando llegar a su cuarto. Ahí la está esperando su preciada almohada.

Con ansiedad, da la vuelta al pomo dorado. La luz de la luna se abre paso por su habitación, específicamente por su almohada, como si ésta fuera una invitación silenciosa a ocuparla.

_Sasuke, ven, ocúpame, abrázame, apriétame. Vamos, sé que lo deseas tanto como yo._

Él asiente, como si pudiera escuchar a la almohada, como si le hablara. Una actitud un tanto delirante, por cierto.

Debate un momento consigo mismo, preguntándose de qué manera irá al encuentro de su bien más preciado. Desea ir rápido, en este momento, pero no quiere parecer muy entusiasmado. _La almohada puede burlarse_. Por otro lado, desea alargar todo, que la tensión florezca e ir lentamente y disfrutar de ese momento a solas, _con su almohada._

Decide elegir la primera opción, convencido de que es la correcta. Se acerca a la cama con desesperación, para luego apresar salvajemente a la almohada, _haciéndole_ sentir que está ahí, para ella.

Ahora viene lo mágico.

Al momento de abrazarla, está fría. Pasa un largo rato y sigue fría, a pesar del calor que hace en ese momento. La mueve, la restriega, la toca y la siente contra su cuerpo, pero la almohada sigue intacta. _Como si supiera lo que está pensando Sasuke._

Definitivamente su almohada es única, y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

**x**

Naruto tenía dudas. Serias dudas. ¿Cómo era posible que al Uchiha prefiriera una tonta almohada en vez de a él?.

Conocía la afición de Sasuke por su almohada. Esa curiosa afición que hacía que Sasuke dibujara una mueca de enfado al expresar el más mínimo desagrado hacia su queridísima almohada.

El objeto ese era en sí muy aburrido. Blanco y cuadrado.

Muy aburrido.

Y Naruto estaba acostumbrado a almohadas coloridas. Con estampados.

Sonrió maliciosamente cuando llegó a la puerta del departamento de Sasuke. Tenía un plan. Un muy inteligente plan.

Todo por la salud mental de Sasuke, quien necesita un poco de color en su vida, ¿no?.

**x**

Ocho de la noche. Después de un día de agotador trabajo redactando informes, por fin llegaba a su morada. Suspiró cansado, buscando las llaves de su departamento.

De pronto, un presentimiento inundó su mente. Un muy mal y cruel presentimiento.

Tragó saliva y apuró la llave que estaba abriendo la puerta. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

Caminó rápido a su habitación, dándose impulso con las manos gracias a las paredes. Se detuvo, rígido, hasta que tocó el pomo dorado de la puerta, abriéndola lentamente, dejando que la visión de lo que estaba sucediendo adentro apareciera. Se frotó los ojos, horrorizado, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Por Dios, Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —un grito desgarrador llamó la atención del rubio, quien estaba sentado en _su _cama y tomando entre sus manos _su _almohada.

Pero eso no era todo, no. Telas chillonas e hilos de todos los colores llenaban el espacio que ocupaba para dormir. Y Naruto puso cara de niño a quien le han descubierto en una travesura.

Se acercó, dejando que la conmoción se adueñada de su mente. Miró lo que sostenía Naruto. _Una aguja_. Luego reconoció a su almohada.

Si ustedes hubieran estado en ese momento, se habrían preguntado cómo Sasuke supo que esa almohada era suya.

Aprovechando el momento, Naruto se desplazó lentamente, mientras Sasuke se acercaba a la almohada, con una expresión afectada.

Pero el Uchiha tenía buenos reflejos.

_Y era un vengador._

Con rapidez, agarró a Naruto de un brazo, sorprendiendo al rubio del cambio de actitud. Lo acercó a la cama, y con la otra mano, tiró todas las estúpidas telas e hilos que estorbaban.

También tiró a Naruto a la cama, y Sasuke se sentó encima de él. Naruto lo miraba con una mezcla de terror y estupefacción.

—Sasuke, ¿qué mierda haces?

—Ahora tendrás que hacerte cargo, Naruto. Has hecho algo muy grave y ahora tendrás que pagarlo.

Y sin más, Sasuke se tiró encima del cuerpo del rubio, y no sé si es necesario contar que también lo abrazó.

—Desde ahora, tú serás mi almohada, Naruto… —susurró cerca del oído del rubio, quien tragó saliva.

Al parecer, Sasuke tendría dos cosas favoritas en su vida.

_Naruto y la almohada._

Y como antes tenía a la almohada y no a Naruto, pues ahora tenía a Naruto y no a la almohada, por lo que no le faltaba nada. Bueno, técnicamente tenía almohada, pero no era para compararla con Naruto.

Y Naruto no se quejó.

**#**

_Sasuke sería una versión un poco exagerada de mí, y la almohada… bueno, la mía no posee tales cualidades mágicas, pero no puedo dormir sin ella. ¡Gracias por leer!._

_Esto se me ocurrió en el baño y decidí escribirlo en el momento, aunque fue un poco fastidioso querer hacer lo indispensable y escribir al mismo tiempo (no hay que preguntar que qué estaba haciendo yo con un computador en el baño xD)._

_Las críticas, sugerencias, caramelos de limón, dudas, comentarios o lo que sea, son muy bien recibidos. Recuerden que con ellos yo alimento a Charlie ;D. _

_¡Hasta la vista! (?)._


End file.
